The Red Cross Knight
The Red Cross Knight was a Knight of the Round Table and followed King Arthur into space aboard Camelot to found Space Britain. He was a highly devout knight but also highly gullible, leading him to be fooled into fake quests by Sir Caelia. Description Appearance He wears a helmetPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality He is proud to do the work of God and is eager for quests from Sir Caelia. History Space Camelot Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The humans of Space Britain arrived at Outpost Finagle - a station that provided endless leisure activities to all manner of species from across the MultiversePan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Despite all the entertainments available, Sir Caelia loves nothing more than sending Knights of the Round Table on stupid quests. She found a Christian Church in the Religious Quarter of the station and sent The Redcross Knight on a quest for the holy spring onion. The Faerie Knight chastises his mother for the silliness but she insists that they like it. Sir Palamedes arrives too late for the last quest but Caelia agrees to find a new quest for him. She sends him on a quest to retrieve the unholy knickers of Morganna le Fay. The Faerie Knight expressed genuine concern that Morgan might kill Palamedes but the knight charged off on his quest. Newrias, Palamedes' squire, arrived just too late and had to rush after him. Caelia then asked her son when he would get a girlfriend and give her grandchildren. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 4 | 7 King Arthur was in his hotel room where Sir Gawain was drinking copious amounts of wine, judging himself free of parental oversight. When Gawain stumbled and fell flat on his face, Newrias was about to drag him back to his own room when there was a knock at the door. In back The Red Cross Knight who announced that Queen Guinevere had been kidnapped by King Caradoc. Then Sir Robin Dagonet also burst in and fell over The Red Cross Knight, onto Sir Gawain and tangled the three men up before Sir Robin could regain his feet. He was able to report that actually Guinevere was now rescued, but Lady Anglitora had died. Next to enter and make a report was Sir Bors, who gave word that Sir Tristram had almost died in battle but was saved by Sir Isolde but she, in turn, was now in critical care in the Medical Wing of Outpost Finagle. Sir Palamedes then came in and fell amongst the other men. He reported that Sir Kay and Sir Bedivere were being attacked by giants, but King Arthur dismissed this as normal behaviour for them. Finally Sir Caelia entered with news that Arthur's cheese farm had been sabotaged by Morganna le Fay, which he deemed to most grave news of allLeg Post 7, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "The Red Cross Knight is very loosely inspired by the Redcrosse Knight, a character from The Faerie QueeneThe Faerie Queene article, Wikipedia.. In that he is revealed as Saint GeorgeSaint George article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Christian Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:British Characters Category:Space British Characters